Welcome Chapman (1849-1900)
}} Welcome Chapman Jr (1849-1900) Early LDS Arizona Pioneer / Temple Stonecutter Vital Stats * Son of Welcome Chapman (1805-1893) and Susan Amelia Risley (1807-1888) * 1849-Oct-02 : Birth in Salt Lake City, Salt Lake Co, Utah Territory, USA * 1850 : Family Relocates to Manti, Sanpete Co, Utah * 1862 : Family Relocates back to Salt Lake City, Utah * 1870-Apr-11 : Marriage (1) to Mary Adeline Potter (1854-1874) in Salt Lake City, Salt Lake Co, Utah Territory, USA * 1876-Nov 29 : Marriage (2) to Harriet Zelnora Marsden (1854-1884) in Salt Lake City, Salt Lake Co, Utah Territory, USA * 1884-May/Jun : Family Relocated to St Johns, Apache Co, Arizona Territory, USA * 1887-Nov-17 : Marriage (3) to Harriet Ann Davis (1868-1945) in St. George, Washington Co, Utah Territory, USA * 1900-Feb-20 : Died in St Johns, Apache Co, Arizona Territory, USA (buried there the next day) Biography A detail history of Welcome Chapman is found in his daughter biographical book, see below. As a child living in first Manti and then Salt Lake City, Utah, he was not very healthy. His first wife, Mary Adeline, married Welcome at the LDS Endowment House in Salt Lake City. The moved to Widently, near Park City Ut. Sadly, she died at age 20 just one week after the birth of their second child. Mary was the first anglo child born in the LDS Colony in San Bernardino, California. His second wife, Harriet Marsden, was the widow of John McDonald. Harriet (Zella) and Welcome were married for Time only in the Salt Lake Endowment House. They shared a small home in 13th Ward in Salt Lake City. During this time, Welcome worked at the Smelter near South Cottonwood. Their only child, Welcome Chapman III, died five days after birth in 1877. In 1884, Welcome was called by the LDS Church to help colonize St Johns, Arizona. They left SLC in early May 1884 and arrived in St Johns, latter in June. His second wife Died in 1884 (two days before Christmas) short, with no surviving posterity, shortly after their arrival in St Johns. His third wife, gave him several children, she was widow for 45 years after his death. They were married in the St. George Temple and were part of a larger group that made the 20 day trip on the fabled Honeymoon Trail from the Arizona Colony for the same purpose. Welcome made a living as a stonecutter, seller of Nevada Silver Tableware, eyeglass maker, photographer and farmer. He died at age 51, probably from Walking Typhoid Fever. Children Children of Welcome Chapman and Mary Potter # Mary Ann Chapman (1872-1973) - died age 101, m. James Moroni Richey # Elizabeth Amelia Chapman (1874-1962) - m. Charles Douglas Children of Welcome Chapman and Harriet Marsden # Welcome Chapman III (1877-1877) - Died Infant, only 5 days after birth (Aug 14-19, 1877). Children of Welcome Chapman and Harriet Davis # Welcome Davis Chapman (1889-1976) - m. Pearle Dye # Sylvia Jane Chapman (1891-1901) - died young # John Davis Chapman (1893-1988) - m. Ione Anthens Gilchrist # Ray Davis Chapman (1894-1895) - Died Infant # Ida Ann Chapman (1897-1990) - m. Wallace Freeman Burrell # Orson Davis Chapman (1900-1900) - Died Infant Vital Records St. Johns Gravestone * Location: St. Johns Cemetery, Arizona See Also * * Welcome Chapman - disambiguation * Chapman in Apache County, Arizona * Chapman in Salt Lake County, Utah * Chapman in Washington County, Utah * Welcome Chapman Family Ancestry * Bio of Welcome Chapman * Mary Ann Chapman Richey, An Arizona Pioneer - Her History and Her Family, compiled by Alvin C. Rencher, 2009. Collection of family history and her personal diaries.